


Forming a New Bond

by VampirePaladin



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Rule 63, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Scottie and Petra start to form a bond after Petra comes to Scottie to help a mutant.





	Forming a New Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arcanawildcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanawildcard/gifts).

Scottie was watching Jean play soccer. She had a bit of a crush on her. They were the first two students recruited by Xavier. They’d started as classmates, then teammates, now they were friends. Scottie yearned for something more with her, but she just didn’t want to ruin their friendship.

“You know you don’t have a chance with Princess Grey,” Petra said as she zipped up next to Scottie. 

Scottie ignored her.

“It’s not just because you are a boring, stick-in-the-mud, do-gooder. You aren’t her type.” Petra was talking a mile a minute.

Scottie turned her head to look at Petra. She was skinny from too much running and not enough food. Her shoulder length silver hair was always pushed back from the high speeds that she moved at. 

“What do you want, Petra?” Scottie asked. A small glow was visible from around the rims of her glasses, showing her annoyance.

“What? It’s lonely being the only girl on the Brotherhood since Rogue left. Can’t I just want some companionship with another girl?” Petra said with a grin.

“Go away,” Scottie said.

“Alright, alright, I’ll come clean. I need your help.”

“With what?” Scottie was wary, but she was mindful of the Professor’s lessons. They’d turned Rogue from a foe to a friend by being a friend to her. Even though Scottie didn’t trust Petra there was a chance that she could turn her ways around by showing a little friendship then she had to take it, as long as it didn’t put people in danger.

“There’s a mutant I know. She’s on the run from her father. Green hair. Controls metal. Her name is Lorna Dane. She needs a place to stay.”

Scottie was taken aback by the request. She’d never seen Petra do anything for someone else, not without getting something out of it.

“Why are you helping her?”

“I got my reasons,” Petra huffed. “Are you a stick-in-the-mud, do-gooder or not? Do what you want, I really don’t care.” Then Petra was gone.

* * *

Scottie was perplexed by Petra’s request, but she looked into it with the other X-Men. They did indeed fine Lorna Dane and offered her a place with them. She seemed relieved as she accepted. Scottie asked if she was running from something. Lorna said no, but the fear in her eyes said that something had her scared.

She found Petra alone at school, cutting classes on the bleachers. Scottie approached her with her hands casually visible and away from her sunglasses.

“We found Lorna,” Scottie said. “She’s safe at the manor.”

“Great, another loser to join the loser club,” Petra said, but without as much of her usual bite.

“She won’t tell us anything about who is after her. If you told us more, we could help her better, help protect her from her father,” Scottie offered.

Petra looked at Scottie and zipped over. “How do I know I can trust you?”

“I’m a stick-in-the-mud, do-gooder, remember?” Scottie said.

“Lorna’s my little sister.”

That was not the answer that Scottie was expecting. “So, the man after her is…”

“Our father, yeah. We have different mothers. Lorna’s like you. She’s a stick-in-the-mud, do-gooder. Makes more sense for her to be over there.”

“What can you tell me about your father?” Scottie pressed. 

Petra shook her head. “I don’t have a death wish.” There was loyalty, fear, and some of a child’s desire to please their parent in her voice.

Scottie knew that she’d gotten closer to Petra, closer than any of the others had. She just didn’t know how to close the rest of the gap between them.

“You like getting into trouble?” Scottie asked as she started to feel a plan forming.

“I like getting what I want and being on the winning side.”

“Come on,” Scottie said as she headed towards the school parking lot and her car.

“Aren’t you going to class?” Petra asked, confused.

“No. If you want you can stay behind,” Scottie said over her shoulder.

Petra was at the car before Scottie.

* * *

She’d offered to buy Petra lunch. Scottie realized what a mistake that was after the fourth burger. Different mutations had different side effects, but she never realized just how much energy Petra needed to her speed.

“I had a little brother,” Scottie said.

“Yeah, so?” Petra said in between mouthfuls of food.

“You did a good thing as a big sister helping Lorna like that.”

Petra stilled. “I’m not a good sister.” It was the most still that Scottie had ever seen her. Even when her feet weren’t moving her lips were usually moving a mile a minute. 

“You said before that you wanted to spend time with me because there aren’t any other girls in the Brotherhood. If you meant that, I’m willing to be a friend. I won’t help the Brotherhood and I won’t ask you to help the X-Men,” Scottie offered, smiling at Petra.

“I don’t need any friends,” Petra said.

“Really? You needed help with Lorna.”

“That was a one-time thing.”

Petra was gone, leaving an empty chair in front of Scottie and a large bill to pay.

* * *

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Petra lately,” Jean said as they worked on homework together. They were sitting next to each other on a park picnic table, snacks spread out in front of them. 

“I have been,” Scottie didn’t deny it.

“I think that’s sweet,” Jean said.

“You think?” Scottie asked.

Jean nodded. “You’re my best friend. I know you don’t have many other friends at school, and I like seeing you making more.”

“Even with a member of the Brotherhood?”

“It worked out once before. Why wouldn’t it work out again? Besides, I think she likes you more than she lets on.” Jean had a playful, mischievous smile.

* * *

“Hey Summers,” Chris Moore, one of Scottie’s classmates called as he walked over to her after classes. “I am going to give you the privilege of going out on a date with me.”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Scottie said as she started to turn away.

“That wasn’t a request, Summers,” Chris said as he grabbed Scottie’s wrist.

She balled up her fist, but before she could do anything, Chris had his pants around his ankles and was on the ground with a bruise forming on his face. He looked confused about how he’d gotten there.

“I told you, I’m not interested,” Scottie said.

* * *

She found Petra at the mall, eating food stolen from the food court. Based on the bags around her, it looked like Petra had helped herself to multiple stores.

“Thanks back there,” Scottie said as she sat next to Petra.

“I didn’t do anything.”

“So, Chris Moore just happened to end up on his ass with his pants around his ankles and a brand-new bruise?” Scottie asked with a smile. While she was capable of taking care of a creep on her own, she still appreciated the help.

“Must be his mutant power,” Petra quickly said.

“Must be.”

Scottie thought for a moment about what Jean said. Jean would always be Scottie’s first crush, but that didn’t mean she should spend her whole life pining over someone that wasn’t romantically interested in other girls, and she had said that Petra liked her more than she showed.

“Do you want to go out?” Scottie asked. “On a date,” she clarified.

Petra looked like she hadn’t moved, but Scottie briefly felt the press of their lips together and she knew that she’d just been kissed.

“I mean I guess, if you’re desperate for a date, I could go on one with you out of pity.”

“Of course,” Scottie said with a grin, able to see the truth behind Petra’s words.


End file.
